


I've never been one for planning ahead really.

by LorilieDorran



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorilieDorran/pseuds/LorilieDorran
Summary: On the brink of the last battle Jaime finally realises what he always planed to do afterwards. And doesn't hesitate.





	I've never been one for planning ahead really.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a sentence (well, actually two sentences) that Jaime might or might not yet speak during GoT season 8 or books 6 / 7 came to me: "I've never been one for planning ahead really. Planning and scheming, that was always Cersei's area of expertise." And whom else could he be talking to but Brienne?

"I've never been one for planning ahead really. Planning and scheming, that was always Cersei's area of expertise."   
Brienne smiled. Yes, Jaime was more a man of actions and open emotions. Outspoken to the point of being painfully honest as she could remember vividly. Nothing at all like his snake of a sister.   
"But as I'm looking at my immediate future," a scowl in the direction of the Night King's army slowly crawling uphill to meet them, "I find myself confronted with a truth I haven't acknowledged till now. A thought, a plan that has formed in the back of my mind secretly and silently and now comes at me fully formed." A short side glance at Brienne. "I really thought once this was all over I'd have the peace to court you."   
Brienne's head wipped up to look at Jaime. He continued looking straight ahead, "The first thing being to sufficiently regain my swordsmanship to best you in a fight..."  
Brienne blushed. "You've become good with your left hand. You're about to engage in battle!"  
"I'm not even close to where I was before. And everyone who knows one end of a sword from the other is in this battle. But I have to agree. I've gotten better. Good enough to win against you? No, I don't think so. Cut down some undead though, that I can do." He grimly adjusted the grip on his sword and noted that the enemy would soon reach their first line of defence.  
Brienne spoke up again. "Well... perhaps. But why would you ever even want to...?"  
"Want to what, Brienne?"  
Brienne looked away. When it became clear to her that Jamie would make her spell it out she reluctantly went on, "Marry... me."   
Jaime didn't miss a beat. "Isn't it obvious? Hasn't it been obvious for a while now? I know I should have guessed right when you walked into my prison with Catelyn Stark. Never before have I been so fascinated by any other woman than Cersei. Never before have I ever even noticed any other woman than Cersei."   
He caught her eyes and made sure she looked at him, "I love you, Brienne. That's my reason for wanting to marry you."   
"Ser Jaime!"   
"No, don't Ser Jaime me. Look ahead, Brienne. Really look ahead, look at that army, look at what it brings. Isn't now the time to be honest? We might never again get the chance. I love you", he repeated, "how could I not? You with your ideals and your honour, you are the epitome of my boyhood dreams about knights. You made me believe there might still be a chance for me to be one of those knights." Mischief now twinkling in his eyes he added, "A knight with the most beautiful, lovely and gentle wife at his side."   
"I'm not..."  
"You may not be a classic and breathtaking beauty. But when I look at you there are no truer words than 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' There is no face more beautiful to me than yours. And you do take my breath away. You're strong-willed and stubborn and not afraid to fight for your beliefs. I know all that. I know you. And that's exactly why I want you." He put his sword across his knees and held out his hand.  
And Brienne put her hand in his, her grip strong and assuring. "Then live through today, Jaime. I want you to win today and fight me tomorrow."   
Jaime's eyes went wide as Brienne blushed and continued in a whisper, "And I want you to win tomorrow, too."  
Her face, her beautiful face shone with love und wonder, but there was no more time. So he nodded at her and gave her hand a short squeeze before he raised his sword again, facing the enormous onslaught of undead with hope in his heart. "Hell with this. I'm gonna live." he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the first draft of this scene and working through it again I remembered another scene where he finally tells her his feelings on the brink of a rather hopeless battle. And then I couldn't resist borrowing that last line. So thanks to Firefly/Serenity, Simon & Kaylee.


End file.
